


Tucked Away

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Carrying vital intel, Tracer flees through the streets of Ilios with Widowmaker in hot pursuit, but what the Talon agent finds brings up old feelings and new complications.Overwatch WLW's Winter Femslash Fest 2017Prompt: Discovery/Loss





	Tucked Away

Tracer felt the landing knock the wind out of her and glanced back to the roof she'd leapt from to check for sign of her pursuer.  The old Ilios architecture, while beautiful, provided a buffet of hiding spots for a cunning hunter, and Widowmaker certainly was one.

Stealing a moment to catch her breath, she reached into her jacket to feel for the small thumb drive carrying the new Talon encryption codes.  It had been a risking grab, but she managed to swipe what they needed and get clear while Reinhardt and the others hopefully were keeping Talon busy.  It was their first time going on their offensive against the organization, and so far it looked to be paying off in spades, assuming Lena could get back to HQ with the intel intact.

A bullet whizzed by her shoulder, ripping the heavy fabric of her jacket and sending her adrenaline into the stratosphere.  Tracer spun up her accelerator and darted forward, using the architecture to her advantage as the next shot rang out, dusting her with the shattered stonework.  Amélie rarely wasted a shot, but Lena made her miss more than once as she turned toward the alley, hoping to leap across to the next roof and continue to put distance between her and the sniper's sight lines.

It was her own fault the woman got this close in the first place.  When they got the data and Angela told her to run, Lena was out of the Talon compound like a light.  It was just bad luck she ran into Widowmaker on the roof.  The two had shared a look, and for a moment Lena let herself hope.  That had been all the time Widowmaker needed.

There'd be time to cuss herself out later, Lena reminded herself as she darted behind an aircon unit, hearing a bullet ping into the metal and penetrate a bit further than she'd counted on.  Knowing she couldn't linger long, she summoned her strength for one last jump over the alley toward the neighboring roof.  She kicked off the ground as she vaulted from her hiding spot, triggering her accelerator to let her blink through the open air and end in a high arc that she hoped would bring her in range of the other rooftop, at least once her accelerator recharged.

She emerged from the slipstream exactly where she'd hoped, watching gravity start to reassert itself as it pulled her toward the alley with just enough forward momentum for her to reach the landing spot she was aiming for.  Piece of cake, she thought, just before feeling the bullet tear into her arm.

Spun on the force of the shot, Tracer fell short of her mark and plummeted into the alley below.  Her one working arm clutched desperately at the fire escape railing before slipping free and crashing off the dumpster below onto the unforgiving cobblestones.  The world spun around her as Tracer tried to drag her body out of the alley with every ounce of strength she had left, but it wasn't long before darkness settled in.  Her last thought was of Paris and a ghost of the woman now rappelling down into the alley behind her to finish the job.

Widowmaker walked with icy precision toward her fallen prey, ready for any surprises the young annoyance had in store.  This one had surprised her before, after all - she couldn't risk repeating old mistakes.  Standing over Tracer, she prodded the woman's wounded arm with the toe of her boot, gauging her reaction, but her quarry didn't so much as twitch.

She brought the barrel of her rifle up to take aim at the unconscious woman's head before remembering her mission.  Tucking her weapon to one side, she knelt down and began to search Tracer for the stolen drive.  Luckily the woman's outfit left only a few reasonable places to check - something they had in common, she admitted.  Darting a hand inside Tracer's jacket, she felt around for the drive.

The first pocket she checked held something small and metallic, but as Widowmaker pulled it out she saw it was only a locket.  She popped it open to examine the photo within, surprised to see Lena sharing a tender kiss with a redheaded woman Widow had never seen before.  The date inscribed inside the lid suggested an anniversary, but of what, Widow could only guess.

She was about to toss the locket aside to resume her search for the drive when she spotted the background of the small picture.  Only the edge of a sign was visible, but Amélie knew it at once - the Odette tea room in Paris.  Widow narrowed her eyes at the scene, feeling an odd pang of regret she couldn't quite place.  Of words unspoken and a sunny day clouded only by holding back what they both must have known they wanted.  She could smell cinnamon and chocolate and the promise of rain, as if she were sitting outside the cafe herself, dreaming of being the woman in the photo.

Breathing in sharply, she snapped the locket shut, closing her fist tight around it until her hand shook.  She shoved it back inside Lena's jacket and went back to searching for the drive, finding it tucked against the back of the zipper where the bulge wouldn't stand out as sharply.  She was a clever little thing, Widow thought.  Just not clever enough.

Lifting the drive, she got to her feet and again brought her rifle to bear, aiming to finish the job.  But as Lena stirred, Amélie felt something stab at her temples.  Squinting against the pain, she collapsed the rifle and walked away, aiming her grappling hook at the ledge above.  She had what she came for.  Talon would have no trouble believing Tracer got away.  It was what she was best at, after all.

A pained groan behind her dragged Amélie's attention back to the crumpled body in the alley as Lena curled around her injury, still too weak even to open her eyes.  She was bleeding badly, and even the light of her chronal accelerator was starting to dim.  It was likely no one would spot her till morning. 

Widowmaker sighed, aiming her rifle at the sky and squeezing off three quick shots before grappling up to the ledge and out of sight.  She watched from above as the local police arrived a few minutes later, responding to the sound of gunfire.  One of them knelt by Lena's side, speaking into her radio in words Amélie didn't understand.  Distant sirens hinted at the approaching ambulance already on its way.

Slipping away from the ledge, Widowmaker tucked the recovered drive into the pouch strapped to her thigh, grateful that the pain in her temples had subsided.  All memory of the Odette had vanished from her mind save the faint scent of cinnamon and the distant sound of laughter, but Widow paid them no mind as she made her way home to the Talon compound, her mission complete.


End file.
